


i'm gonna miss you

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles decides...sterek drabble - 2/2 - words of the day: bitter, throw, literature





	i'm gonna miss you

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

After re-reading over the literature, Stiles has to throw the book across the room. _Why now_?

“It’s not fair,” he says, bitterly, when he feels Derek walk into the room. Arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close. “I don’t wanna go.”

“It wouldn’t be fair for you to be trapped here. What about your dad? Scott? The pack? I know you miss them.”

He leans back against Derek, trying to fight back tears. “I do. I do. I just- I’m going to miss you.” Turning in Derek’s arms, he wraps his arms around the man, letting emotion overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
